Of Phantoms & Dragons
by Apolla360
Summary: Clockwork sends Danny, Sam, & Tucker into the Dragon World to retrieve the Amulet of Darkness.Summary sux, I know, but if you like dragons, romance, & adventure crammed together then this is the story for you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Phantoms & Dragons**_

_**A Danny Phantom Fanfic **_

_**By Apolla360**_

"Please tell me why we're going there again!" Tucker Foley whined from the back of the Spectre Speeder. Up in the front row, Sam rolled her Amythest eyes at him, "Because Nitwit! ClockWork said he wanted to speak with us about something very important, which Danny here won't tell me!" She replied, casting a glare at Danny who still had a smirk planted on his face.

"Danny, pleeeeease tell us!" Sam pleaded, Danny chuckled & continued to steer the Speeder through the Ghost Zone, "Sorry guys, No can tell!" He gave Sam a sideways glance, "Unless, Sam..." He began slyly, "You do that Puppy Pout you hate so much." Danny was doing all he could from laughing at Sam's expression.

"NO!" Sam screeched, Tucker groaned, "C'mon Sam it's a stupid pout that preppy girls do to get their way!"

"Exactly." Sam replied, "I'm a goth, & I have vowed to never imitate a prep."

"Pleeeeease!" Tucker pleaded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Would you two just stop?"  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry."

A few minutes later, Danny, Sam & Tucker were outside of Clockwork's tower looking for a way in. "Okay," Tucker began, as he paced in front of his friends. "The front door is locked..."

"Um, Tucker.." Danny started.

"Just a minute Danny lemme think about this."

Danny rolled his eyes & transformed, "AHEM!"

"WHAT?" Tucker shouted, turning around; he laughed nervously when he saw Danny & Sam glaring at him.

"I think.. we ALREADY have a way in." Sam said darkly. Tucker grinned sheepishly, "Riiiiiiight, I, uh, knew that."

"& you guys call me clueless!" Danny whispered to Sam, she blushed & put her arm around his waist as he began to hover above the ground.

Danny grabbed Tucker by the back of his shirt & lifted him into the air as he fazed through the tower wall.

Inside, the three friends were greeted by Clockwork who was standing in front of a portal, completely different from the future seeing one.

"I'm glad you came." Clockwork said kindly to the three teens.

"It wasn't a problem," Danny replied, "You said you needed us for something?"

"Ah, yes Danny, tell me; do you believe in dragons?"

Danny exchanged a baffled look with his friends, "Uh, I guess I do, I fought Prince Aragon."

Clockwork waved his hand dismissively, "No Danny, not those dragons. Actual, living, breathing, creatures that aren't conjured by amulets."

"No, are there?" Danny asked curiously.

Clockwork nodded & withdrew three small flasks from his cloak, each were filled with a glittering black liquid.

"Each of you, please drink one of these & I will inform you of your mission."

Danny & Sam stepped foward first & took their flasks from Clockwork, "This isn't poison is it?" Danny asked nervously.

"No, it's a transfiguration potion. Please drink it."

Danny nodded & quickly drained the flask...a moment later, he fell over.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed, she started to run towards him but stopped when a strange silvery smoke engulfed Danny's body, hiding it from view.

The cloud of smoke began to grow & Clockwork ushered Sam & Tucker to the far corner of the room.

"I'm not sure if he'll be fully aware of himself." Clockwork told them, glancing down he saw the worried expression on their faces & gave them a reassuring smile.

"Danny will be fine, but you should probably drink your potions."

With some hesitation, Sam drained her's first, then Tucker drained his; & just as Danny had done, they collapsed & where soon engulfed with the silvery smoke.

Clockwork had his back turned to Danny, but when he heard a exhausted growl, he turned & took a bow & smiled.

"How do you feel Danny?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck!"

Clockwork nodded, "That's normal, go take a look at yourself in that mirror over there."

it took Danny a moment to gain his balance, & slowly he walked to the nearby mirror.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Danny yelped in surprise, in the mirror was a dragon about 20ft long & 15ft tall, Danny sat back on his haunches & took in his appearance.

His eyes glowed a brilliant green like when he was in ghost mode, his horns & talons were silver, & his wingspan was about 25ft long, when he stretched his wings out he could see that on the bottom they white, the rest of his body was raven black.

"Whoa...how did...I mean...wow!" Danny could barely speak.

"Ohhh. My head." Danny snapped his head around when a familiar female voice.

"Sam?" Danny asked, he could see a figure beginning to emerge from the shadows; a moment later, Danny felt his breath catch in his throat when a beautiful female dragon stepped out from the darkness.

"Danny?" She asked, Danny now knew it was Sam he was looking at.

"Y-yeah, it's me."

Sam smiled & went to stand beside him, She was about the same size as Danny but her eyes were a shimmering violet color, her horns & talons were an emerald color, & the bottom of her wings was the same color as her eyes, the rest of her body was entirely black like Danny's.

"Where's Tucker?" Sam asked, Danny shrugged.

"Uhhh, are dragons supposed to have hooves?" Tucker asked, Danny & Sam couldn't see him anywhere.

"Um, I don't think so Tuck; where are you?" Danny asked, it was quiet for a moment then Danny & Sam heard the sound of hooves clip-clopping on the stone floor.

Turning around, Danny saw a brown unicorn with black wings, tail, & horn coming around the corner, around its eyes were two black circles that look strangely enough like Tucker's glasses.

"TUCKER!"

Heh, Heh, whaddya think of the first chappie? Trust me, there will be a lot of questions explained in the next chapter...which will only be posted if I get ten reviews from my readers!

R&R Peeps!

Byeness!


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my room & was thinking about my story when I said to myself "Self! I say screw the reviews let's write the next chapter 'cause I'm havin' too much fun!"

_**Of Phantoms & Dragons**_

_**A Danny Phantom Fanfic**_

_**by Apolla360**_

"TUCKER?" Danny asked, he heard someone gasp beside him & looked to just in time to see Sam fall over laughing. Tucker tried to growl at her but whinnied instead, making Sam & Danny laugh harder.

"It's not funny you guys!" Tucker said, hanging his head.

Danny stopped laughing, "C'mon Tuck it's not that bad, besides, you're a chick magnet now!"

"How's that possible?" Tucker asked, perking up at the mention of girls.

"Well," Danny began, "Girls, especially _cheerleaders_ love sissy looking horses!"

Tucker's eyes widened in happiness, then he glared at Danny, "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses!" Sam pointed out, making herself & Danny start laughing again.

Clockwork stepped forward & tapped Sam & Danny on their heads with his staff, making them both wince. "That's quite enough from you two!" Clockwork said firmly, he then turned to face the new portal.

"Do I have each of yours attention?" Clockwork asked the trio; they each nodded in response. "Good." Clockwork cleared his throat, "This portal, will transport you to the dragon world where you must obtain an Amulet known as the Amulet of Darkness."

"Why do we need the Amulet?" Danny asked.

"It is the key to world domination, & I fear that if it falls into the wrong hands..."

"Vlad?"

"Yes, I happen to know that Plasmius has gotten wind of the Amulet & is now bound & determined to find it. That is why you must find it before he does."

Danny exchanged glances with Sam & Tucker, "Are you guys ready?"

Sam & Tucker nodded & stepped towards the portal, Clockwork stopped them. "I must warn you, this is a very dangerous task I'm assigning you & I cannot garantee your safety."

"We understand." Danny, Sam, & Tucker all said.

"& that Tucker," Clockwork began, "Is the reason you're a unicorn, as embarrassing as it is your tusk will immediatly heal anyone that needs it."

Tucker nodded & grinned slyly at Sam & Danny, "See? I might have to save your butts!"

"Alright then," Clockwork said as he stepped away from the portal, "Jump in & you will be there in a few moments, feel free to ask other dragons for any help you may need."

Danny nodded & focused on the portal, with a beat of his wings he dove in & dissappeared.

Tucker & Sam exchanged a nervous glance before they dove in as well.

Immediatly, Sam felt the sensation of falling & squeezed her as shut. Just as she was about to scream she felt her feet touch ground gently; opening her eyes, she found herself standing in a grassy meadow with large grey boulders on either side of her.

"Danny? Tucker?" Sam shouted.

"We're over here!" Tucker's voice replied.

Sam look to the right & Saw Danny & Tucker standing on top of one of the boulders; Danny turned to look at her, his eyes were wide with amazement. "You gotta see this!" He said excitedly.

Sam beat her wings & flew to the spot where Danny & Tucker were, immediatly she felt her eyes widen when she saw the sight that lay before her.

"Oh my God!" Sam whispered.

Snow capped mountains could be seen in the far distance, the sky was a beautiful mix of mauve, purple & black & billions of stars glittered even though the sun was still out, a glassy looking lake could be seen not to far away with dragons of all sizes & colors dipped their slender snouts in for a drink.

"It's beautiful!" Sam said.

Back in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was closing the portal when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hello Vladimir."

That's the end of chapter two, short I know but I wanted to get it down. R & R


	3. Chapter 3

"They're beautiful!" Sam whispered in exasperation, Danny & Tucker could only nod as they watched the dragons in the distance.

"Danny?" Sam asked, nudging him on the shoulder, "You see the one with the crest?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the alpha male, more commonly known as the bull."

The bull was a mottled forest green & black; he was a good thirty feet long & about twenty –five feet tall, with a magnificent wingspan of forty five feet.

Danny & Tucker gulped,

"He looks like he could kick some butt." Danny whispered, Sam nodded, "He definitely could if an opposing male tried to mate with one of the females in the clan or another clan attacked."

Danny & Tucker looked at Sam who was obviously mesmerized with the dragons, "You seem to know a lot about them." Tucker stated, Sam nodded, "I've been studying them for years, and Clockwork was kind enough to give me a book on them a few weeks ago."

To the boy's surprise, Sam leapt from her hiding spot & began to walk boldly towards the herd.

"SAM!" Danny hissed, scrambling after her. He ran to her side, "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Just trust me, & act like I am." She replied, keeping her focus on the bull.

The bull raised his massive head from the lake; water dripped from his enormous jaws & a low growl was emitted from his throat as he observed Danny & Sam.

The bull was bigger than Danny expected, in his shadow he felt like an ant, an easily squash able ant.

Sam bowed her head before the bull; Danny gave her a quizzical look.

"Bow you moron!" Sam whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it or you'll die!"

Danny quickly imitated Sam, his heart began to pound when the bull lowered his head to catch their scent, his jaws were so close to Danny's throat he felt as if he would faint.

"Welcome strangers." The bull growled, "You may rise."

Danny & Sam stood; Danny being the clueless one was baffled that the dragon was talking to him.

"What do you call yourselves?" The bull asked, Sam was the first to speak, "I am Samara, & this is Daron."

The Bull nodded, "I am Briam, what brings you here in such dark times young ones?"

"We are here with our friend Turusk, to find the amulet of darkness."

Briam raised his scaly brows, "You're searching for the amulet….of my brother?"

Danny & Sam exchanged glances, "Your brother?"

Briam nodded, "Yes, The Dark One as most call him, has been guarding the amulet for over five centuries, waiting for the one who craves power as badly as he does, so that he may rule with them over this world."

"Has the Dark One found them yet?" Danny asked.

Briam shook his head, "No, I am hoping the amulet will be recovered before then, so that peace may be restored to our nation."

"We will do what we can." Sam told him, bowing once again.

"Thank you, Samara & Daron"

"_We're so getting toasted for this!"_ Danny thought.

Third chapter, please don't kill me for not updating, haven't been on fanfiction in awhile.

Anywho, 9th grade is friggin awesome, happy holidays, & I'll try to get a few oneshots up!

Enjoy!


End file.
